Tire ply or other rubber components are often applied to a tire building drum with a conveyor type device often referred to as an applier. Prior art appliers typically utilize a conveyor type belt to precisely apply the tire component onto the tire building drum. It is important to precisely control the application of the tire component onto the drum, and is particularly of concern for the tail end of the component. It is also important that the component be applied as quickly and as efficiently as possible. The applier must also retract sufficiently from the drum to provide clearance for other mechanisms and functions. Further, prior art appliers typically require a separate drive and adjustment mechanism in order to make the applier adjustable to different sizes of tire building drums.
For large tires such as 57 inch tires or larger, the ply size is very large and heavy. The ply size can range from about 8 feet by 8 feet to about 10 feet by 10 feet. The weight can vary from about 1700 lbs to 2200 pounds. Prior to application to the tire building drum, the ply is typically wound up onto a spindle of a cart for application onto an applier conveyor system. The ply is typically wound in such a manner that it is not centered with respect to the frame. The ply is delivered onto the applier server so that it is not aligned square to the server and thus will be misaligned with the tire building drum.
Thus a tire ply server is needed that ensures that the ply is delivered to the tire building drum in a properly aligned condition with respect to the drum such that the leading edge of the ply is square to the drum, and that the center of the ply is aligned with the drum centerline, and also that the ply cords are straight and square to the drum centerline.